Diva Queens
by SeverinadeStrango
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, Hex had been a mysterious idol of pure dark power. She was THE Undead Skylander. NO ONE challenged her. That was, until Cynder came along. How will she cope with the upcoming conflicts in her day-to-day life?
1. Chapter 1

Diva Queens

By: SeverinadeStrango

A Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Fanfiction

Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, Hex had been a mysterious idol of pure evil power. She was THE Undead Skylander. NO ONE challenged her. That was, until Cynder came along. How will she cope with the upcoming conflicts in her day-to-day life?

Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders so stop bothering me!

Author's Note: I know it will seem like I am in favor of Hex. I have a Hex and I also have a lot of pride about her. And I have a certain feeling of dislike towards Cynder. Humans have a right to their own opinion. But that does not mean Cynder is the bad guy! It is just more from Hex's perspective. So enjoy the story! NO FLAMES WELCOME.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Newcomers AREN'T welcome. GET LOST.<strong>

The Skylanders Dining Hall was an extremely grand place, and was seldom used. So when all the Skylanders were summoned there, they knew something big had happened.

There were eight circular tables, each one bearing an element, surrounding one big portal. Eon walked to the center of the room.

"As some of you may know, we have a new recruit joining us tonight. One of dark who shows pure power and promise. She will help us a long way." Over at the Undead table, Hex smirked with pride. Eon had always said she was a powerful ally.

"Welcome…." He motioned to the portal. "CYNDER!" As he spoke, the portal glowed grey, and a black and purple dragon appeared, dramatically flipping her wings. She made flirty eyes at everyone, causing Spyro and Drobot to fall under her spell.

At the Undead table, Hex's jaw dropped. She stood up angrily at lightning speed and marched/stormed/floated over to Eon. But before she could speak her mind, he said:

"Are you impressed by our newcomer? I'm sure you will get along just fine. She's in the Undead, so you two have plenty in common." Hex's jaw opened, then closed, then opened, then closed again. She stormed back to the Undead table, intending to fall back dramatically into her chair. Unfortunately, there was already something in it.

Cynder was sitting in Hex's chair like a throne, giggling and talking about darkness. Hex cleared her throat, and if she had a foot on the ground, she would be tapping it. Cynder looked up.

"Oh, hi," she drawled in a dull, uninterested voice, "do I know you?"

"Sure as the Underworld you better!" Hex hissed back. "That's my seat."

"Ah, well," Cynder smirked, "losers weepers." She turned back, picking at her claws.

Hex's face turned deep blue, she could think of a million, fun, agonizing ways to kill her right now. Unfortunately, if she experimented with any of them, she most likely would be banished.

With a snap of her fingers, a small wall of bones popped violently up under the chair Cynder was sitting in, flinging Cynder across the room. Hex reached out, grabbed her chair, put it down, and sat on it. How she hated newcomers. They were easy to take care of, most of the time. However, this one had effectively proved to be a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! Constructive Critisism is very welcome!<strong>

**See ya next chapter,**

**- Severina**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Cynder almost accidentally kills Hex

The next morning, Hex was in _the _worst mood ever. She _was_ supposed to go on a mission but no, the _newcomer _had to get some experience. Flameslinger and Stealth Elf walked warily behind her, for the sole purpose of giving Hex someone to talk to. She was spinning in circles, angrily screaming any insult that came to mind.

"That-_devious-lying-_unworthy JERK!" She screamed, shooting two phantom orbs into the air. "Eon's treating her like a _queen. _Yet WHO was the one that saved most of the butts here?"

"You," the elves behind her immediately chorused. In times like these, it was best to be on her good side. If she had one. Hex started impaling the ground randomly with multiple walls of bones. She then powered up the most amazing skull rain anyone had EVER SEEN and launched it into the ocean. A twenty-foot tidal wave rose up and drenched them all.

Before she could maim the beach again, Flameslinger grabbed her arms.

"Okay. Stop. What. Are. You. DOING!"

"Practicing my execution skills," she replied, and then smacked him full in the face, sending him flying into the ocean. Stealth Elf, concerned for her friend's life, ran to the water's edge and offered Flameslinger a hand. She pulled him out.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay?" Stealth Elf said, on the edge of going into hyperventilation.

"I'm _fine. _This is typical Hex."

"WHAT?"

"Trust me, we're lucky she hasn't smacked us with a sledgehammer, burned us at the stake, and then thrown what's left of our unfortunate bodies off a cliff."

"Wait-how would _you _know that?"

MEANWHILE…..NEAR PERSEPHONE….

Hex was, apparently, so desperate for someone to talk to that she had turned to Persephone. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping her situation in the slightest bit.

"Why don't you try a _happy dance? _Happy dances _always_ makes one feel _bright and sunshiny!"_

Hex exploded a tree.

"No, not exploding! Exploding is a form of _anger, _not happiness and enjoyment!"

"It would make _me _happy if Cynder exploded," Hex hissed under her breath.

Persephone looked terrified. Hex shook her head. It was officially worthless.

And, as if on cue, Cynder stepped out of Flynn's sloppily landed balloon. She pushed Hex roughly aside, purchased three upgrades, and then sighed contently.

Hex imagined ten stones falling out of the sky and cracking Cynder's arrogant head.

Wrecking Ball and Drobot cautiously approached Cynder.

"Wow!" Wrecking Ball squeaked, "You look SOOO powerful! Can I see your powers? Please?" Cynder smirked haughtily.

"Why of course," she gushed, then grabbed Hex by the shoulders and pulled her in front of Wrecking Ball. Cynder fiddled around in her pouch some, then pulled out a long thread and tied it in between the points on Hex's headdress. Cynder plucked the string.

"This," she plucked the string again, "is called a filament. Observe." She turned and full-blasted her victim, making the filament glow blackish-purple. Hex, meanwhile, had begun to vibrate violently from the sheer power of the shock. She couldn't take it anymore!

Down in the Underworld, a strange sound could be heard.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIGAAAAAAHHH!"

Four seconds later, a smoking and slightly-on-fire Hex fell back on the ground. Drobot was clapping his front paws eagerly, impressed by Cynder's power. _Another on my Kill List, _Hex thought. While those two _morons_ were gushing over Cynder, Hex got up and headed towards the beach.

_I need to get her back_, she thought, _and soon!_ Luckily for her, her solution was standing right in front of her too-small nose.

On the beach, Boomer was attempting to gather up as many bombs as he could carry and make a run for it, but, unfortunately, his plan was interrupted.

"Oh…Hi, Hex…." Boomer dropped all his bombs and nervously hid his hands behind his back. He didn't like to admit this to anyone, but he was plain terrified of Hex. "You…..you wanna play BOOM?"

Hex smirked.

"Yes. In fact, I would _love _to play."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, but no flames please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hex almost accidentally kills Cynder

Hex had immediately loaded twelve bombs into her thin arms, and then floated as fast as she could to Cynder's cave, practically bursting with evil excitement. She could just hear her victim's screams now…

THE NEXT MORNING

Cynder sleepily opened one eye. Bright sunlight was flooding through an opening in the rocks, and there was a gentle breeze blowing. She stretched her right wing awkwardly and stood, closing her eyes and letting that "awake" feeling wash over her black scaled body.

_Life has been good for this dragon so far,_ she thought, smiling to herself. Of course, there was that _annoyance, _Hex, who seemed to be mad at her 24/7. _What's wrong with me? _Cynder thought, _Why does she hate me? Is it because of yesterday?_ Sure, Cynder had been a little mean, but it was just payback for being flung across the dining hall!

_Nothing_ _wrong with a little revenge. _ Thinking like a true Undead.

Unfortunately, Cynder had momentarily forgotten that Hex was an undead too.

She lay back down on her bed, hoping to get just _one more minute _of sleep. Life was crazy. Especially when you had to deal with an evil sorceress that was constantly trying to kill you.

Cynder exhaled slowly, watching the purple lines of electricity – so small they were considered static – leave her mouth. She did this for a while, hearing the _buzz _and _hummmm_ of the sparks.

After fifteen minutes and three seconds, the room seemed rather stuffy – and chilly – in a very weird kind of way. In an attempt to warm herself up, she lit a candle and placed it under her bed. Little did she know….

Outside the cave, Hex stood pressed to the side of the cliff. It was going to happen any second now…._heheheheheeeee._

The previous night, Hex had stolen…no…_borrowed…_twelve of Boomer's bombs (unlit, of course) and hidden them under Cynder's bed. She knew that overnight, the static that Cynder exhaled while she was sleeping would charge the bombs up. And then, at the smallest sign of a spark, it would only take thirty seconds –

_KABOOM._

And again, Cynder was flung backwards about twenty feet.

Hex was laughing like a demented maniacal being.

A waterlogged and _very annoyed _Cynder climbed out of the lake she was flung into.

"My _gosh. _Just leave. me. alone. What is _wrong _with you?"

Hex stopped laughing, inhaled, and continued laughing.

A small static shock ran through Cynder's body and she shivered.

"Ow!"

Hex had meant for it to be this way. For the rest of the day, Cynder would get small, annoying shocks about every ten seconds. The severity of the shocks was completely random.

"Ow."

"Ow! Man!"

"Ow – I didn't even feel that one."

"Ow."

"OW!"

"OUCH! HEX, YOU'RE DEAD!"

But Hex was gone.

ON THE BEACH

Stealth Elf and Flameslinger looked uneasily at each other, then at the laughing black-clad manic in front of them.

"By the –[gasp] Underworld I – [gasp] got her so darn baaaaadhahahahahahaaaa!"

Stealth Elf remained quiet, like the typical ninja that she was. Flameslinger was a little more life-risking.

"Revenge is never…um….the right thing..?" It served no purpose.

"Can it, Lameslinger!" The sorceress screeched, still laughing her head off. "It was _fun!"_

While all this….er…..stuff…..was happening, Stealth Elf spotted Cynder approaching in the distance.

"Hex. Shut up and move."

"_What _did you just say?"

"_Shut up or die." _ Stealth Elf hissed nervously, watching Cynder get closer every second. "Hex, MOVE!" Too late.

Cynder landed ten feet in front of them. The eleven Skylanders stood there, their eyes wide with fright, or, in Hex's case, shock, and they all prepared to face a BIG shock.

The dragoness raised a claw, but not to swipe at them, or even to make a death threat more dramatic. Just to wipe her eyes. Yes, yes, it was true. Cynder was crying. The three of them stood there, wide-eyed and shocked. Flameslinger's jaw hit the ground. Stealth Elf went into a twenty-second paralysis. Hex started cackling.

"Come _on_, you didn't get your little _feewings_ hurt by my innocent little joke?" Cynder started to sniffle. And, to top it all off, Spyro came flying around the corner (perfect timing, right? psssh.) saying:

"Cynder! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Were they mean to you?"

Hex gagged. Another small static shock ran through Cynder's body. It was really small, but she acted like she was being tested in the electric chair or something.

"Owwwww…! [sniff]" Wailed Cynder. Spyro's face colored heavily purple.

"What did they DO to you?"Spyro yelled. Hex stopped laughing long enough to inhale.

"Oh, come [gasp] on, Spy –[hahaha]ro, it was just a little _accident."_

"Yeah, just like how she _accidentally _flew across the room because of an _accidental _wall of bones! That has *cough* Hex *cough* written all *cough cough* OVER IT. If you'll excuse my coughing. I am severely allergic to evil psychos." Stealth Elf stepped forward, her eyebrows furrowing.

"That's so mean! Talk about psychos, you should look in a mirror!" Stealth Elf's face had turned a very dark green.

"Ooooh….." Drobot whined. Everyone turned.

"When did you get here?" Spyro yelled.

"I," Drobot said proudly, "never miss defending a fellow dragon!" Cynder batted her eyes, and Hex had a sudden urge to throttle them all.

"Dragons are POWER!" Yelled Drobot.

"The eleven are humane!" Flameslinger shrieked.

"MIGHT!"

"INTELLIGENCE!"

"Are you calling us DUMB?"

"Maybe."

"You're DEAD!" Drobot launched himself at Flameslinger, at they began to punch and stab each other. A cloud of dust rose up. Drobot, at a disadvantage because of his small size, began to attack with lasers. Flameslinger started attacking with his arrows.

Spyro and Zap were making death eyes at Stealth Elf, who was contemplating whether to slice their guts out or not. Zap _accidentally _coughed up a ball of electricity, sending it flying into Stealth Elf's face. She threw a dagger at them and another dog pile formed.

In the middle of everything, Cynder and Hex were glaring at each other, rather reluctant to start fighting like mad beings. The tension in the air between them was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, fill a bowl with it, and drink it. (Of course, that would poison you and you would die. But no bigge.)

And, of course, out of nowhere, Wrecking Ball decided it was a good idea to walk through the middle of these – um….little fights, got hit, and started bawling. Everyone stopped maiming each other and ran to help.

"Awww, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"_HE_ hurt you, didn't he? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"It is quite obvious, Drobot, that your suit doesn't come equipped with an extra brain. My point is proven."

"Shut your pie hole, Lameslinger!"

"STOOOP FIIIIGHTING!" Wrecking Ball wailed. Stealth Elf soothingly patted the grub.

"He's right. We need to stop fighting pointlessly." Other Skylanders nodded to themselves. "This means –"

"WAR!" Yelled Drobot.

"WAR!" Flameslinger bellowed.

"NO!" Yelled Wrecking Ball. He then began to rock back and forth, whimpering quietly. Stealth Elf knelt down next to the giant grub and listened carefully to his mumbling.

"Wrecking Ball says that you guys –" she pointed at Cynder and Hex –"need to duke it out by yourselves. " Cynder and Hex looked at each other.

"I'm NOT fighting her," Cynder said, "she'll be killed in an instant and then my power will become too amazing for me to handle." Cynder stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm NOT fighting her either." Hex scoffed, "when she loses _like the pathetic little worm she is, _I will have to deal with her sniveling apologies. Mind you, _those _are annoying."

Cynder gasped.

"How DARE you?"

"Easy. _I'm wicked. So whaaat?"_ Hex mocked Cynder's motto.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE!"

"See how pathetic it sounds?"

"STOP IT!" Yelled Stealth Elf, putting her hands around Hex's waist, in an attempt to restrain her from punching Cynder. "You have to – ouch Hex, stop kicking me – settle this – OW – by yourself..!"

Unfortunately her attempts failed. Hex broke free of the Ninja Elf's hold and landed a HUGE blow on Cynder's snout.

"OW!" Cynder fired back with a wicked scratch on Hex's arm, blood spraying everywhere. The Skylanders groaned, as many of them did not like the sight of blood. Hex swung her arm back and began to smack the purple and black dragon into oblivion and beyond. Blood was flung everywhere, including on some of the nearby Skylanders.

Zap threw up.

So did Spyro.

Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Weaklings," she hissed, although there was a hint of a smile on her face. Suddenly turning serious, she turned back to Hex. Hex smirked.

"So. At two tomorrow afternoon. I expect you need your beauty sleep to freshen up those pretty little scales of yours. You wanna look pretty when you lose." Hex started to float off, holding her head like she had already won. Cynder took three seconds to make up a quick comeback.

"Yeah, and while I'm at it, you squeeze in some extra practice. You want to at least _look _like you're a challenge."

"Oooooh…." said Drobot. Cynder glared.

"Okay. Thanks, but that's annoying. Get lost."

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Do I need to improve? Please tell me!<strong>

**- Severina**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: She is Almost the Winner

ON THE BEACH. AT TWO O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON.

Cynder stood on the beach, on her respective side, with her fellow dragons cheering her on.

"You can BEAT that weakling!" Yelled Zap.

"Get all fired up!" Hollered Spyro.

"Show her who's got the brains!" Drobot hissed, still on fire about yesterday.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" Yelled Cynder. "I mean, I appreciate this and all, but shouldn't we _wait until the victim is ACTUALLY HERE?" _Drobot raised a claw.

"I knew that."

ON THE BEACH. AT 2:05 IN THE AFTERNOON.

Hex, unlike her usual self, made a more-than-usual-dramatic entrance.

There were two seconds of unnatural silence.

A sneeze. Then –

A GIGANTIC wall of bones practically ERUPTED out of the ground, flinging sand everywhere and bringing Hex up with it. She was raised into the air, radiating might, then dropped gracefully onto the beach.

"I always thought dramatic entrances were – you know – _your _thing, but hey, that was fun." Hex flicked a stray pile of sand off her shoulder, then gilded up to where Cynder was. Cynder smirked.

"Ready to get your butt handed to ya?" Cynder snarled.

"You can BEAT that weakling!" Yelled Zap.

"Get all fired up!" Hollered Spyro.

"Show her who's got the brains!" Drobot hissed, even more on fire about yesterday. Cynder batted her heavy eyelids, fluttering the long, thick dark lashes.

"Why, thanks. You won't be disappointed." Hex turned dark blue, and she wondered how Cynder could not feel the waves of hatred scorching her.

"How much did you have to pay them?" She said, an evil smile playing on her thin face.

"What?"

"Pay. Surely they wouldn't do that out of their own will, I mean, they are _sane, _right?"

Cynder scoffed.

"I, for one, have _friends. _Ever heard that word, Hexy? I doubt so."

"Those aren't friends, they're demented brainwashed reptiles." Zap, Drobot, and Spyro growled in anger. Flameslinger smacked himself in the face, putting on an "I give up" expression.

"They're such…." Stealth Elf pulled him down so that he was sitting next to her on the sand.

"Such what?" She whispered.

"Nowadays, they're such _diva queens._"

"Ah, well. Takes one to know one."

"WHAT?" Flameslinger roared. Stealth Elf giggled madly, then rested her head on the archer's shoulder. He slid away uneasily. They were friends, but not in _that way. _Awkward.

In the middle of the beach, the two Undead females stared daggers at each other, each one contemplating the best way to execute a sworn jerk. Any minute now, the bell that signaled the beginning of the battle would ring, and then the universe would know the full fury of Cynder the Dragon and Hex the sorceress….

[Ding.] The battle had begun.

Cynder took the first blow, shocking Hex with over ten thousand volts of black electricity. Hex countered back, raising a barbed wall of bones and powering up an extremely speedy skull rain. Cynder, who had never seen that move before, got hit four times with huge, hard skulls. Hex then proceeded to fire away her phantom orbs, spazzing out so hard she couldn't see her own hands.

As Hex was killing herself behind the bone shield, Cynder expertly wove her way in between Hex's attacks, making it difficult for the sorceress to aim. Frustrated, Hex moved a slight bit to get a better angle.

Big mistake.

When she had moved, her body was now in full view from in between the bones. Cynder aimed and fired.

_ZAAAAAAPP! ZAAAAAAPZAPZAPZAAAAAP!_ Hex looked like she was being put to death by electrocution, making sounds that sounded like a robot on a sugar high and frantically shaking up and down. She edged back a bit to the right, and the electrocution was cut off.

"THAT. IS. IT. You. Will. !" Hex screamed, firing a double set of phantom orbs every time she yelled "die."

It was now Cynder's turn to be semi-executed; she was being bounced around by the blunt force of the phantom orbs and screaming like a banshee being operated on with no anesthetics. (I know, ow, right?) Spyro covered his head, trying to block out the noise.

"HEEELP MEEEE!" Cynder screeched. Hex smiled.

"No can do, sister. It's just you and me." She then proceeded to throw back her head and laugh like an evil maniac, somehow still managing to fire her phantom orbs this whole time. Flameslinger's jaw fell open.

Next to him, Stealth Elf was blushing madly. Few knew this, but ever since she had become a Skylander, the eleven ninja had been harboring a major crush on the archer. She had held it in for thirteen years and was finally trying to let him know, but was having some major issues getting him to see the same way.

_ZAAAP! _A beam of electricity flew in Stealth Elf's direction. She leapt up from her knees, shrieking with exaggerated cries of despair.

"Help meeee! Otherwise I will be incinerated into a pile of remains which induces grief and sorrow!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around Flameslinger's neck. His eyes opened so wide they nearly fell out of his head. He awkwardly held her, and then let her slide to the ground. Flameslinger put another five feet in between him and Stealth Elf. Said Skylander was currently looking extremely crestfallen.

_Okay, maybe "Damsel in Distress" wasn't the best way to go._ Thinking fast, Stealth Elf arranged her hair so that it covered one eye, crossed her arms, and tilted her head down, with her eyes looking up at the battle before her. _If the dramatic me won't get him, then the mysterious me will. _

Unfortunately, Flameslinger was so weirded out by her quick personality change that he had no room for affection of any sort.

_Hmmmm, _thought Stealth Elf, _maybe sympathy is his soft side._ Stealth Elf pretended to stare off into the distance, as if bringing back a tragic memory. She then shook a bit, and then fake-cried softly. She could see it all now. He would hug her, and tell her that it was okay. Then she would hug him back. And then…..well….need I go on?

"Hey, Stealthy, what's wrong?" Flameslinger called from across the beach. Stealth Elf froze. She had _not _planned on that. "_What's wrong?" _He asked again. "Why are you crying?"

"Ummmmmmm…." said Stealth Elf. _Oh ,nothing, I was just trying to attract you by pretending I was crying and hoping that you would save me from this dark pit of…there I go again. _

"Stealth Elf, _why are you crying? _You're kind of freaking me out here!" She ducked her head nervously.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's making my best friend CRY." That was one of the problems about Flameslinger. Although he was incredibly sweet to Skylanders he knew, he was also incredibly persistent.

"It's NOTHING! Leave. me. ALONE!" Ouch. That had been anything _but _attraction. But at least it got him off her back.

Meanwhile, while the Skylander elves were having their own little battle, the fury of doom, (as I just named it) raged on in front of them.

Cynder shot Hex. Hex shot Cynder. Cynder shot Hex again. Zap started throwing up, as he suffered from non-participating motion sickness and could not take the blurry shapes in front of him moving at such a rapid pace. Strangely, though, he did not suffer from regular motion sickness.

Hex went all out; forget the wall of bones, spazzing with as much short strength her twig-thin arms could handle. She was going insane.

"AAAAIAAAAAIIIGHHHHIIIIII!" She screamed, her head rolling back, her whole body vibrating with the effort of maiming the undead female dragon.

On the other end, Cynder was in the same condition. She had sucked up as much energy as she could before _operation execution _was put into action and she shocked her opponent with force and voltage equivalent to ten high-security electric fences. Cynder, unlike Hex, could not make any sound, as her mouth and throat was being used to assassinate the dark sorceress in front of her.

It seemed to go on forever. Hex was almost out of Health. She had 70 left.

Cynder was too. She only had 55 left.

Hex at 43.

Cynder at 37.

Hex at 17.

Cynder at 12.

Both at 3.

Cynder at 2.

And then-

BAAAANG! There was an _enormous _explosion, sand was flung upwards in a huge towering wave, and a huge dust cloud blinded everyone.

"OW!"

"What the [bleep] is- HEY, THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

"StooooopitSpyro!"

"Oh, please save meeee!"

"It's not that harmful."

"But – wait, who are you?"

With a gigantic _poof, _the dust cloud crumbled as quickly as it came, to reveal the two Skylanders staring at each other, their glares ferocious. Hex's thin chest was heaving, and sweat had beaded all over her cheekbones. Cynder looked awkwardly dehydrated, the cause unknown (but being dehydrated never is good, is it? Exactly.).

Both of them staggered dangerously. Each opened their mouth to declare their own victory, having spotted the other's weakness, and as if the effort had completely drained them, they slumped down on the beach and passed out in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking this is a little too early for the climax, right?<strong>

**Just to clarify, this isn't the only conflict. There will be more!**

**- Severina**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: They do not blast each other to death

There were several minutes of silence after the battle ended. It seemed like time itself was frozen. The watching Dragons had let their wings droop down to the ground and their jaws were open in shock. Zap hiccupped a bit of electricity. The elevens were in paralysis, as well. Stealth Elf was slouching and her mouth was agape in that "o" of sheer realization. Flameslinger had dropped his bow, his hands still positioned as if they were holding it. Finally, Drobot broke the slience.

"Cynder won! Hex hit the ground first!" Stealth Elf snapped out of her trance, walked over, and poked Drobot in his robot-armor face.

"No. She. Did. Not! Cynder hit the ground first!"

"Hex!"

"Cynder!"

"Evil psychos always come first."

"Oh, really? How about _dumb dragons? _Aren't they supposed to?"

"Uh…no."

"Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"YOU GUYS! SHUT UP!" Spyro fumed. "WASN'T IT OBVIOUS? It was a _tie."_

"NO!" Yelled Drobot and Stealth Elf.

"Diva queens," muttered Flameslinger.

"WHAT?" Yelled Stealth Elf.

"Payback."

Stealth Elf looked capable of exploding into a bright green inferno. Flameslinger sighed.

"You guys. Come on. They were equally powerful. Both 100%. There is nothing beyond that, okay?"

"But-"said Stealth Elf.

"Okay?"

"Fine."

"So," Flameslinger said, walking over to where the rest of them were, "I think we should just take them back to their respected territories and wait until they wake up. If they wanna fight it out again, they can. It won't be our problem. Come on, let's make a truce."

Stealth Elf and Drobot glared at each other, both itching with anticipation to brutally slaughter the other.

"You can do it. Shake hands. And claws."

Stealth Elf stuck out her hand. Drobot squeezed it with his claw, crushing her hand as much as he could. He gave a firm jolt up and down, and then let go.

"Good. Now let's take them back." Flameslinger leaned down, lifted up Hex, and flipped her over his shoulder. Her head thudded painfully on his bony shoulder blade. Ow.

"You're going to break that flimsy thing!" Drobot hissed. Flameslinger slowly fire-ran around him and drobot was scorched with over one thousand degrees of heat. "OW!"

"Get Cynder and get out of here," Flameslinger panted, shifting Hex's weight, "before I blow you up again."

Drobot ran.

IN HEX'S TERRITORY

Hex woke up slowly, blinking her eyes several times. She was lying on the small black bed in her house, and her head hurt like nuts. Then she remembered. All the memories of the last 24 hours came rushing back to her brain.

The fight.

The battle.

The rage.

The chaos.

The _tie._

She hadn't won. SHE HADN'T FREAKING WON!

"AAAAAAIIIIIIAGH!" Hex screeched, flying to her feet and punching the wall, pure anger, rage, and everything negative blowing out of her. The stone gave way to her unusually powerful fist, and unfortunately, didn't give out. She was stuck. By the hand. In the wall. Hex sighed. She never thought she'd be reduced to this but…

"HELP!" Nothing. "HEY! OVER HERE!" Nothing. "I'M STUCK IN MY WALL! GET ME OUT OR DIE!" Unfortunately, fate seemed to despise Hex at the moment. No one came. Then –

"Hey." Hex whirled around (or whirled her head around) to look at her intruded-upon-ever-so-rudely doorway. And there, standing in broad daylight, just asking to be murdered, was _her_.

Cynder. Hex glared.

"What are _you _doing here? This is my house! GetouttahereORDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Cynder just shrugged. As if she had not heard Hex's previous remark, she marched in.

"Nice place you have here." Cynder said, taking in the dull, black area. It was rather nice, really. Hex had draped the entire area in black silk, which looked considerably nicer than all the pizza crusts Spyro left lying around his area. Her gaze then fell to where Hex's fist was stuck in the wall. "You need help with that?" She asked.

"No, actually, I was fine with have both my arms attached – HEY, WHAT?"

[Boom.] Cynder blasted a giant hole in Hex's wall, freeing the sorceress's arm.

"Um….thanks?"

"Why, you are welcome, my dearest friend." Hex turned red. What was this dragon playing at?

"YOU JUST BLASTED A HOLE IN MY WALL!"

"And saved your arm."

Hex groaned in defeat, then fell backwards on her bed, smacking herself repeatedly. Cynder trotted over and pulled Hex back up.

"Hey, Hex?" Hex looked at Cynder with her level 10 death glare.

"_WHAT?" _

"It's not that bad, you know, I – "

"NOT THAT BAD? YOU BLEW A HOLE IN MY FREAKING WALL!"

"And I bought you home insurance." Cynder smiled smugly, waiting for what she said to sink in. Hex's eyebrows went all funny, one of them going up, while the other went down.

"You bought me _home insurance?" _Hex said, her eyes growing to approximately the size of dinner plates.

"Yup." Said Cynder. Hex grabbed Cynder's claw in her hand and gave it a shake.

"Friends." said Hex. Cynder shook her head in disagreement.

"No, that's too sappy. More like _fellow executioners._" Hex thought (or pretended to think) for a minute, and then nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. It's corny. But, I mean, I couldn't keep them fighting forever, could I? I was running out of scenarios!<strong>

**And not to mention the drama and suspense later on will work _so much better _with them as friends. So YOU'RE WELCOME, Cynder fans.**

**- Severina**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The one-sided catfight

IN FLAMESLINGER'S TERRITORY, THE NEXT MORNING

Flameslinger and Stealth Elf were sitting in a mostly-lava-filled cave, spare a few parts for furniture and such. For the last two hours, they were in a heated discussion about the battle (both of them).

"Cynder's electricity was a lot more powerful than when I last saw her. Yet, she hadn't upgraded, or leveled, or done anything different. I wonder what made her so advanced….maybe I could use it to power up my arrows." Stealth Elf sat listening quietly, rocking back and forth on her heels. She was just _waiting _for that perfect opprotunity…that of course would never come.

So might as well do it now, right? _There's nothing to lose…_

"Flameslinger?" She whispered, not daring to look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you talk about Hex so much?" Oops. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way, it was just….

Flameslinger turned deep green.

"Well – um….she _has _displayed extraordinary power…and –"

"_Well? _ Don't I?"

"Yeah, of course! I didn't mean to –"

"Oh, _I see how it is." _Stealth Elf sneered, edging away from the archer.

"WHAT? I don't understand!"

"I understand _perfectly. _You fall for the _tall, dark, and mysterious _instead of even _considering _your LIFELONG FRIEND! YES, I SEE HOW IT IS!" Stealth Elf shrieked, smacking him across the face. Poor Flameslinger was confused, stuttering like an insane being.

"What – mysterious – huh? I didn't…um…..fall for her! And what's all this mysterious stuff about? She's not tall. She's tiny."

"Yes, another reason! She's skinnier! Her skin is the lightest blue! The black dress she wears is oh, so, ELEGANT! I GET IT! If you didn't want me, you could have had the decency to tell me up front…." Stealth Elf began to cry, tears leaking down her face, dampening the cloth she wore around her mouth. Flameslinger started to panic.

"I'm sorry! Stealthy! Please! I didn't do anything, I swear! Please! PLEASE!" Too late. Stealth Elf ran out of his cave, sobbing loud, heartbroken wails of anger and torment.

Flameslinger was openmouthed, his eyebrows had curved into an expression of sadness and taken residence high up on his forehead. His best friend. The one who didn't murder him. His lifelong partner. Practically his sister. Gone.

Hugging a pillow tightly to his chest, he buried his face in its red fabric and cried.

NEAR PERSEPHONE

Cynder and Hex had awoken "bright and early," as one might call, to avoid the terrible voice of a _certain being _called Lightning Rod. He liked to sing in the shower.

It's not like they were doing anything much, just laying on their backs, trying to get any extra sleep they could. The still-dark air was nice and cool. There was a bit of a breeze. It was completely silent.

Until then.

A loud wailing sound broke the silence, cutting through the air like a knife and doing the same to the two unfortunate Skylander's eardrums. Hex sat bolt upright, rather grouchy and also rather panicked from being woken so suddenly.

"Cynder," she shook the dark purple dragoness lying next to her, "CYNDER!" Wake up." Cynder woke up.

"What? Were? When?" She asked groggily. "Do we need to run?" Hex shook her head.

"Uh-Unh. It's running towards _us." _As the weird noise of sorrow got closer and closer, Cynder stood up.

"Run."

"What-? It's probably not that –"

"Just run. I'm not exactly in the mood to get harassed by some stupid ghost." Hex shrugged.

"You have a point."

They ran, hiding in Persephone's vacant little structure. It wasn't as comfy as the grass earlier, but, hey, at least they could sleep. Hex laid her head on top of Cynder, Cynder rested her head on her front claws, and they closed their eyes.

However, their peaceful sleeping time didn't necessarily last that long.

The thing crying was Stealth Elf, and said Skylander was running up the stairs towards them. Hex sat up. Stealth Elf wasn't usually the one to cry, so what could have made her so upset? Something big. Oh no. What happened?

_Did someone DIE? _Hex thought, starting to mildly panic. She quickly brushed away that thought, knowing it couldn't have been _that _bad. Right? Wrong.

Stealth Elf finished climbing up the stairs, ran a few yards on the grass, then tripped and fell on her stomach. She didn't get back up, though. She just curled into a ball and began to rock back and forth, muffling her sobs as best she could with her knees. Cynder, feeling deep concern for the life ninja, walked over.

"Stealth Elf? What happened?" No answer. "Stealthy?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The ninja elf shrieked, swiping Cynder's purple face with a dagger. Cynder gasped and then groaned at the feeling of wet blood running down her neck. Like many Skylanders, she despised the sight of blood.

"What was THAT for?" Cynder hissed, shoving her face up in front of Stealth Elf's.

"Just leave me alone..." Stealth Elf cried, burying her head in her knees. Cynder's glare softened.

"Stealth Elf? Please tell me what happened. Otherwise it will become very irritating to me and I will have to kill you." Cynder said, making an effort to throw a little undead humor in there.

"Fine. It's FLAMESLINGER …THAT – LYING – BACKSTABBING….._THING!" _Cynder's face adopted a look of surprise.

"I thought you were best friends with Flameslinger?"

"_Was. _And, and, we were going to be something more! But NO! He chose HEX! Over ME! After all this time he goes for the _DARK, POWERFUL, MYSTERIOUS __**WITCH!**_**" **Over in Persephone's structure, Hex gasped, partly because of the term used at her.

_But I would never take him from her….._Hex thought, clearly shocked and puzzled. Stealth Elf always over-reacted, if there was anything to over-react about, but this was a completely different case. Stealth Elf was going insane over this! Hex, like Stealth Elf, had also developed a liking towards Flameslinger, seeing as he was the only one who had really cared about her and was concerned with her well-being (even when she was the source of his not-well-being). Even so, Hex had still understood that he would probably fall for Stealth Elf. So she had left it at that.

Listening to the ever-increasing volume of Stealth Elf's wailing, she knew that if she stayed here it would eventually mean death. (It would attract attention, she would be discovered, etc., etc.) Hex picked up a stick, scratched out a note to Cynder, and left for Flameslinger's territory.

BACK IN FLAMESLINGER'S TERRITORY

At about this time, Flameslinger was still lying on his bed and hugging the red pillow. He had cried a great deal, but there was about 90% of his sadness still cooped up inside him. It was that annoying kind that you could never get rid of.

And then, to make matters worse, Hex walked in. Without knocking. He sat bolt upright and slid his red blindfold back over his eyes, trying to cover all evidence. Unfortunately, knowing Stealth Elf and her over-reactions, the cat was probably already out of the bag.

"Hi, Hex." He said dully, not too happy about his dark visitor. What had she heard?

"Stealth Elf's throwing a fit out there," she said, motioning to the door, "I know that she over-reacts sometimes, but this is worse than usual."

Like a fish, Flameslinger's mouth opened, then closed, then opened, then closed again.

"I don't know!" He wailed, throwing his arms in the air, "she started accusing me of cheating on her or something…and I never had an affair with her in the first place! Now my lifelong friend is gone and she'll never forgive me as long as you live."

"Wait – as long as _I _live?" Hex whispered. Flameslinger nodded sullenly.

"Now she'll blame it all on you. You know how it works when she's sad. She gets all mopey-dopey, then she gets super angry and goes on a killing rampage. She's already slaughtered me so you're the only one left…"

"Great," muttered Hex, "I get one murderer off my back, and now here comes another one." Life was hectic. She sat down next to Flameslinger and dropped her head in her arms, exhaling loudly. "Why is life so _cruel?" _

"I don't know," said Flameslinger. Hex looked up and over at him. A tear had slid out from underneath his blindfold and was slowly carving a shiny trail on his face. He was shaking, a sign of being ready to burst. Hex twisted her body around him and gave him a hug.

He fell on her with submission, his head lying on her chest, crying quietly. She held him there, trying not to cry herself. How would it feel if she lost a friend? Not that she would know. Stretching out a hand, she pulled the red blindfold off of his eyes.

Hex had never really seen Flameslinger without a blindfold. He had completely white eyes, like her and Stealth Elf, but on him it looked kind of….scary.

Flameslinger had never felt this way before. Usually, it was him comforting Stealth Elf, her crying on his shoulder. He had never really had anyone to run to. That's why he loved the darkness. Their weak spot was pity. This explained why the most evil sorceress was now sitting in his territory, giving him a huge bear hug.

He wrapped his arms around Hex like a teddy bear, not wanting to let go of his main source of comfort. A tear dripped down Hex's face and landed on his head. She sniffed and wiped furiously at her nose. They stayed like that for a while. Finally, Hex broke the silence.

"So…there's half an hour before missions. You wanna go swimming?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, romance lovers, here's your semi-fluffy scene. No, this is not a HexFlameslinger story. Sorry, those of you who were hoping so. **

**- Severina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Out of the Pool**

It was a while before Cynder got Stealth Elf calmed down.

"Hex is your friend. She would never take him from you!"

"It's not just her. It's HIM. He fell for her! I hate them. I HATE THEM BOTH!" Stealth Elf got up and stomped away. Cynder groaned and slapped herself in the face. Oh, well. At least she'd stopped crying.

ON THE BEACH

Stealth Elf trudged her feet all the way down the staircase, and then proceeded to advance to the beach, slicing up anything within three feet of her as she went. It didn't help. Then, she saw something that made her whole being light with fiery rage and jealousy.

Flameslinger. Swimming. With Hex.

He had taken off his shirt and shoes, (said items were lying on the beach next to the bow and arrow) and was neck – deep in the water. He had even taken off his blindfold, something he _never _did around her. Hex was only up to her knees in the water, she hadn't shed any clothing (and was intending to keep it that way).

Now, if you think about it, only being knee – deep in water of any kind isn't much fun, is it? No. That's exactly how Flameslinger felt. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Hex's shoulders, pulling her all the way into the water. She shrieked with shock and delight, falling in and going under with a _splash._ When Hex came back up, she was completely soaked. Her headdress – thingies were drooping from the weight of water it had absorbed, and she began to sink, her great black dress weighing her down.

Fortunately, Flameslinger was holding on to her and although she was soaking wet and waterlogged, she was happy. That was the part that infuriated Stealth Elf the most. Hex was having _fun_. Stealth Elf's face was turning so dark it was almost black.

"HEX, GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled. Hex stopped attempting to swim around and looked at the beach.

"What did I do?" Hex yelled back, rather irritated that this ninja was ordering her around. "I like swimming!" Stealth Elf wasn't listening. She pulled off her shoes, gathered her knives, and dove into the water. Flameslinger shrugged.

"OW!" Hex yelled, shaking her foot. Blood was gushing out of a large cut on the sole of her foot. "What the HECK?" Stealth Elf resurfaced in front of Hex, brandishing a bloody dagger.

"Get away or the same thing happens to your throat," she hissed. She put the dagger to Hex's throat and dug a little into the flesh. The skin on the right side of her neck tore open and blood started dripping out. Stealth Elf wasn't kidding. Hex paled visibly, struggling to stay afloat, as the no longer had the archer's support. She turned her head to the side.

"Help," she said weakly, then went under.

"Hex!" Flameslinger yelled, then dove under. But before he could get far, Stealth Elf stopped him by sending a scarecrow-dummy of herself that swung axes right in front of him. Flameslinger stopped dead in his tracks, desperately trying to avoid getting his throat cut. Stealth Elf pulled him to the surface and held a dagger to his heart.

"Leave her or you're next," she hissed.

UNDER THE WATER

Hex went down like a stone. She couldn't kick, as her soaking dress was too heavy and it weighed down her legs. She could move her arms, but that wouldn't do much good, they were way too skinny. _This is it, _she thought dismally. Every second, the surface got farther away. So did the small bubbles of air that escaped her mouth. They went up, swirling around like a skull – hey.

*Light Bulb.*

BACK ABOVE THE WATER

Cynder was making her way down the stairs, just having experienced the weirdest of quarrels. She was in a place called the DarkLight Crypt, or something like that, where there was a law banning all pies. How stupid! People should be able to enjoy their pie. That had seemed reason enough for Cynder to jump in and defeat the evil eye who established this law.

Now, after a rather exhausting battle, she planned to go to the beach for a light swim. After all, she did have missions in five minutes. According to Master Eon, they were going to get something big today. Hehehehehehe….

However, when she did get to the beach, there was a most disturbing sight in front of her. Somewhere out in the water (where it was obviously very deep) Flameslinger was lying flat on top of a small rock. Stealth Elf was in the water, holding a dagger to his throat. Even from where Cynder was standing, it was easy to see that the ninja had made several deep cuts in Flameslinger's exposed arms.

Blood was all over the rock.

There was a puking noise. Cynder turned around to see Spyro throwing up all over the sand.

"Ew! Spyro!" Spyro turned suddenly, kicking up some of the puke-splattered sand. It hit Cynder in the face. She went berserk and started twitching at lightning speed, desperately trying to "get it offa meee!"

And to make matters worse, Zap showed up.

"Hey, Spyro, it stinks here what hap-!" Unfortunately, Zap had caught sight of the purple dragon in front of him moving at near light speed. Have you forgotten that Zap suffers….

Zap threw up. Cynder screamed.

Not that she liked to admit it, but vomit made her extremely squeamish, so you can guess how the poor girl felt. Cynder ran around in circles, banging her head on rocks, anything to get rid of the horrible sight! She eventually fell down, her head spinning.

"BRING HER BACK UP! NOW!" Cynder jerked her head up. It was Flameslinger. No one else had that weird of a voice. Spyro squinted.

"Oh, man. There's blood. What's she doin' to him?"

"Look _away, _Spyro," Cynder hissed, "I'm trying to listen, so either shut up or go away."

"Ouch."

"SPYRO!"

"You know, you guys seem completely unaware of this, but HE'S BEING TORTURED! KINFE? BLOOD? SCREAMING? HELLOOOOO?" Zap screamed. It sounded a little odd in his gurgling voice, but urgent enough that Cynder and Spyro shut up.

Flameslinger let out a long, drawn out cry of pain as Stealth Elf dug her knife point into the back of his right hand.

"FLAMESLINGER!" Yelled Spyro, his voice seeming to echo off the air itself, "WHERE'S HEX? WHAT IS SHE DOING TO YOU?" The eleven archer lifted his head up, spotting Cynder, Spyro, and Zap.

"You gotta help me-" he gasped, "she drowned Hex. She drowned her!"

"Quiet! You listen to me…." Stealth Elf snapped, tickling his throat with the edge of her knife. He whimpered. Cynder screamed.

"SHE DROWNED HEX! YOU EVIL – TWISTED – DEMENTED – BRAINWASHED JERK! I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Cynder leaped into the air, talons outstretched, ready to rip out the elf's heart. Stealth Elf screamed and ducked, leaving Flameslinger unrestrained. He took the opportunity, plunging into the water in a perfect streamline, swimming as fast as he could to the shore. Zap pulled him out, and he lay on his back, gasping for air.

In the air, Cynder turned, ready to strike again. _She'll pay. _But before Cynder could dive bomb Stealth Elf again –

[BOOM.] Four large skulls erupted out of the water, flying hundreds of feet into the air. Spyro followed them with his gaze, openmouthed. They came crashing down into the water, making a [KABOOOSH] sound, creating a massive tidal wave.

Spyro was relieved. Hex would be flushed out. She would be okay! Zap pulled him out of his trance.

"Spyro! It's comin' towards _us!" _ _And Cynder!_ Spyro paled as he saw the magnificent dark dragoness trying desperately to out – fly the monstrous wave. And, as if that wasn't enough, she dipped down and grabbed Stealth Elf!

Yeah, 70 extra pounds to carry was a big help. Oh, sure.

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled, fear flooding his entire being. He loved Cynder, and didn't know how he would ever live with himself if something happened to her.

"Spyro! RUN!"

"Someone get Flameslinger!"

"CYNDER! NOOOO!" Zap and Drobot (who had popped up to help) dragged a struggling Spyro up the staircase. Whirlwind lifted Flameslinger on her back and flew up to the Core of Light. Cynder was still flying. The wave was getting bigger. Closer. Bigger. Closer!

Cynder screamed. She could feel little droplets of water pelting her, a sign that the wave was right behind her. The writhing ninja that was dangling from her talons now felt heavier than ever. And to top it all off, she was getting a cramp. Panic flooded her eyes as a sinking feeling flooded her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!" She chanted, beating her wings in time with it. "I DON'T WANT TO DROWN!" Cynder opened her eyes as she concentrated once again on the shore, tears of pain and of fear streaming down her face.

On the shore, Drobot and Zap were trying to restrain Spyro. Spyro was beating his wings (not really caring that he was slapping his friends) and lashing out with his front legs, trying desperately to get free, even though he knew that it was over. Drobot and Zap were too loyal of friends to let him go. It was all he could do to watch as the gigantic tidal wave swallowed up the dark dragoness of the undead.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's another climax in the long line of conflicts I plan to be writing...there will be more happening after this is resolved! If you have any "conflict requests," leave a review. I'll be happy to do any I can!<strong>

**- Severina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (I'm ALWAYS forgetting to do it, eep) I don't own Skylanders. Otherwise they would all be undead.**

Chapter 8: Deaded Bodies

When the tidal wave hit, it caused damage in several stages. First, a gargantuan gust of wind rushed through the ruins, blowing anything that wasn't secured to the ground at least thirty feet backwards. Then, the wave actually hit.

It was utter and complete catastrophe. As the water crashed down, it made a deafening noise, as if warning the Skylanders of the fatal impact it could cause. There was a great rush to grab anything that could secure them.

"Aaaah! Hold on to me, Gill!"

"This is it!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIE!" Wailed Wrecking Ball, who, due to his small leg size, couldn't hold on to anything.

"DO FORCE FIELD!" Yelled Spyro.

Then it hit.

There was no time for anyone to hold their breath as the water rushed in. It wasn't exactly calm, either. The gigantic tidal monster was constantly trying to pull everything in it back into the sea, into their doom. The water was swirling and swishing, causing the Skylanders to panic, frantically kicking and waving their limbs, anything for air!

If they had been holding on to something, it was no use now. All the Skylanders were swirling around in the whirlpool, releasing all their air in a fit of panic, and then struggling to get to the surface for more. _It seemed like this was it…._

Just as Spyro began to lose consciousness, the wave suddenly drew back. They were dropped to the ground and then dragged across the ground until the group collectively hit the Core of Light, which acted as a shield to the giant rushing tide. Spyro exhaled any air he had left and the world went black.

THREE HOURS LATER

When he and the other Skylanders awoke, it was all over. The sun was still shining, the air was still cool. Nothing could change the fact that the ground was horribly wet, though.

"How could ANYONE survive that? We're lucky this was here," Trigger Happy said, shaking water out of his ear and patting the Core of Light. _Oh, man, _Spyro thought, paling drastically. _Hex. Stealth Elf. CYNDER. _

Spyro screamed.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOO! CYNDER! **CYYYYYYNDER!**" The other Skylanders stared at him, reality hitting them as well. "SHE-SHE WAS DOWN THERE!" He motioned wildly to the beach, tears dripping off his face and onto the already wet ground. "HEX WAS UNDER THE WATER! THEY'RE DEAD! GONE!"

Ghost Roaster gasped, his usually evil-filled eyes were now filled with sadness at the loss of two undead partners.

"They're GONE…" Spyro whispered.

"AAAAAAHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAAHHH!" Heads turned as Quigley, the small, rather annoying Mabu raced up the stairs, a bucket in one hand and a small shovel in the other. He stopped, dropped his….erm…..excavation equipment and looked up at Skylands' heroes.

"What's wrong?" Whirlwind asked, her eyes expressing deep concern.

"I found deaded bodies," Quigley gasped, "three of them. On the beach."

ON THE BEACH

The Skylanders followed Quigley to the "deaded" bodies with a heavy heart. There was absolutely no hope of bringing back Hex. Or Cynder. Or Stealth Elf. And speaking of which –

"See? Deaded Bodies!" Quigley exclaimed, nervously darting out of the way as the Skylanders barged forward.

Indeed, they were "deaded" bodies. There, laying on (or partially buried in) the sand were the limp, washed-up bodies of Hex, Stealth Elf, and Cynder.

A collective gasp went around the alarmed huddle of Skylanders as they stared down at their fallen comrades. _Gone._

Flameslinger fell to his knees in disbelief, sadness and shock overwhelming him. This was the Stealth Elf that had been his friend for his whole life. The one partner he could always rely on. The one who had feelings for him. This was the Hex that was always there for him (for whatever the reason, even if it meant being there to torture), that had made him feel better that morning, that had always brought a strange smile to his face.

They were both gone. _But they couldn't be!_

In a frantic phase of sorrow, he pulled Hex's body out of the sand and desperately started pumping the water from her small lungs, pushing down hard on her chest over and over and over again. It was no use. She stayed limp and unmoving. Flameslinger didn't even try reviving Stealth Elf, as he knew a living being couldn't take that much sorrow.

He laid the dark elf back on the sand and stood, limping back towards his comrades. They bowed their heads, mourning the loss of the victims that the tidal beast had claimed.

"We should bury them," Zap said, stepping forward, "they deserve it." However, all could agree that none of them deserved such a brutal ending as this. The Skylanders nodded in unison. It was a sad, sad moment, there was no peace in this realm, it seemed.

As if to say a final goodbye, Drobot and Spyro lifted their heads up to the heavens above and wailed a horrible, sorrow-filled mourning wail of grief. Whirlwind took it on in her light, soaring voice, and Slam Bam roared, beating his chest with anger. It was the funeral for a Skylander.

Spyro knelt by Cynder, stroking her angular head. He bent down and kissed her, something he had never gotten to do when she was alive. Trigger Happy's ears drooped sadly.

Then Cynder opened her eyes.

"AAAAAHHHH! ZOMBIE!" Spyro screamed, jumping into the air and nervously hovering a good twelve feet above the ground. Cynder began coughing violently, water gushing out of her mouth and onto the sand.

"I normally [cough, cough] would have [HACK] killed you for kissing me, [cough] but since it saved my life, I guess I'll [COUGH] let it slide-!" Cynder then proceeded to throw up a HUGE amount of water, drenching her claws. Too tired to be grossed out, she passed out in a puddle of her own watery vomit.

"Hang on-" Spyro said, slowly drifting down, " I saved her life?" Wrecking Ball thought for a moment, and then jumped up excitedly.

"Mouth-to-mouth! Guys, THEY'RE ALIVE!"

"CPR! Heimlich! DO SOMETHING!"

Trigger Happy started shooting off his guns randomly.

"Something OTHER than being Trigger Happy."

"That _is _his solution to every problem."

THREE MINUTES LATER

Much to the delight of his ever-so-willing-to-blackmail "friends," Flameslinger had been forced to give mouth-to-mouth to both Hex _and _Stealth Elf. Oh, man. Stump Smash was _never _going to let him forget this.

Fortunately, they were both alive and well, (aside from having both thrown up violently) thanks to the fire Skylanders' life-saving efforts.

Hex was immediately enclosed in a group hug by Chop-Chop, Flameslinger, and Ghost Roaster.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"AND SO IS YOUR AWESOMENESS!"

"Yeah, [gasp] I'm –you're suffocating me- alive!"

"Hey, guys! Let her go! You're gonna kill her again!"

They let Hex go. At that moment, Stealth Elf began to feel well enough to stand up. The crowd immediately silenced as she walked forward. Hex recoiled as if Stealth Elf was made of toxic acid, even though she was twenty feet away. She shamefully hid her hands behind her back.

"Look, Hex, I know I tried to kill you, but that was a mistake. Can we just-"

"_Be friends?" _Hex mockingly finished for her. "Sorry to disappoint you, _Stealthy, _but an attempt at murder isn't the best way to get on my good side." Stealth Elf flushed in rage.

"A: don't call me that, and B: you took the Skylander I had been madly in love with for twelve years!" Flameslinger turned a very rich shade of green.

"I didn't take – HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" Terrafin had picked up Hex and slung her over his shoulder. Slam Bam grabbed Stealth Elf, effectively restraining both of them.

"Sorry, ladies, but for now, you both need some rest."

"I HATE YOU!" Yelled Hex, punching the dirt sharks' back with her small fist. "Where exactly are you taking me?" Hex could feel her energy draining quickly, and she knew she was going to pass out. Cynder had passed out long before she did, and was currently being dragged by Spyro.

"Infirmary. Where else?" Terrafin answered.

"I'm not sick!"

"You sure look like it." Terrafin had always loved to get on Hex's nerves.

"UUUUUGH! I'm SO going to kill you when I'm healed!" Hex screamed. Terrafin laughed.

To her dismay, she passed out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, I'm working on multiple stories currently. <strong>

**Basically, Hex is alive. But is she _well?_ I guess we'll have to find out. Muahahahahaha!**

**- Severina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, Chapter 9 is finally up! I'm really sorry for my super long absence, it's been hard finding time to type lately. Hopefully now that school's over for me I'll have a lot more time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Flue-monia<strong>

Stealth Elf woke up slowly, opening her eyes one by one, as the bright light flooding through the opening seemed to burn her eyes. Where was she?

Hesitantly sitting up, the ninja took in her surroundings. She was lying on a very rickety (yet cozy) cot which was inside a tent on the ruins. Next to her were two other cots, each one hosting a passed-out occupant. Even though it was dark, Stealth Elf could make out the shallow outlines of the two female undead Skylanders.

A sudden impulse to run struck her. She was the reason that they had almost all died, so now that she was alone with them in a small tent, what would happen to her? Quietly pulling back the blankets, she slipped reluctantly out of the cot and made towards the entrance flap of the tent. However, her escape plans were thwarted.

"Just where do you think _you're _going?" Stealth Elf found herself, to her dismay, staring right into the face of Cali. "Get back in there! You're in ABSOLUTELY no condition to be running around!"

Stealth Elf fumed. One would have thought Cali was her mother at this point. Even so, she knew she had no physical power over the woman. Stealth Elf pulled aside the blankets and slipped back into the cot.

Suddenly, a tickling sensation ran up her throat. She had time to bend over before her throat was consumed in a massive wave of coughing. Coughing, retching, everything dismal and nasty. Cali watched her in concern.

"This isn't the only coughing fit we've seen. While you three were knocked out, occasionally, one of you would go into coughing hysterics. You'd cough up snot, spit, and other gross stuff. In Hex's case, even blood came up."

Casting an uneasy glance at the sleeping sorceress next to her, Stealth Elf edged to the farthest side of her cot.

Suddenly, there was a weak groaning sound.

Cynder began to stir.

So did Hex.

Stealth Elf froze with fear.

Stretching her wings, Cynder lifted her head and looked around at the occupants of the infirmary tent. Cali walked over and shook Hex.

"Hey, wake up. You're scaring me, going all blank face on me at random times like this."

"Uhhhh-unnh?" Hex muttered, slowly beginning to regain her consciousness.

Cynder suddenly began coughing, bending over the side of her cot as her lungs began to expel all kinds of vile things. Wads of phlegm shot out of her mouth and onto the grass. Stealth Elf grimaced. She wasn't going to be walking on that ground anytime soon. Cali turned her motherly gaze back upon the three sick skylanders.

"According to Hugo, all three of you have something called…..was it….Flue-monia…?"

Hex looked at her in question.

"The symptoms of Flue-monia," continued Cali, "are extreme coughing, vomiting severely, passing out at random times, fatigue, difficulty breathing, and high fever."

The Skylanders stared at her in horror.

"Please tell me this is just one of those things that we take some yucky medicine and it all gets better," Stealth Elf whispered, looking like she was about to start hyperventilating. Cali looked away nervously.

"Well…..um…..we…_have-never-experienced-a-case-of-it-and-we-have-NO-IDEA-WHAT-TO-DO!"_

Hex let out a weird noise of horror.

"We'll be okay, won't we?" Hex rasped.

"Um….it's kinda-almost-all-of-the-time _fatal._"

"FATAL?" Cynder screamed, jumping up. "I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIE!"

"Well, you won't die if you have a cure!"

"Then GIVE US THE CURE!"

"But we don't have it."

Stealth Elf, Cynder, and Hex mentally passed out. They were fatally ill and there was no cure that they had currently.

Uh-oh.

"We're going to find it, though!" Cali said hurriedly, trying to calm them down. "We sent a team of Skylanders to go find it." Hex cocked her head.

"Skylands is HUGE. How are you going to-"

"They're going to sneak into Kaos's lair and see if they can find it. And also defeat him while they're at it."

The three Skylanders' eyes widened. They had to stay stuck in _here_ while the others pursued the impossible quest? I mean, okay, they were kinda dying, but STILL! Stealth Elf leaned forward.

"Come on, guys, It's not that bad. I mean, look at us now. I certainly don't feel like I'm dying." Cynder glared at her, electricity practically shooting out of her eyes.

"You're the reason we're all in this mess. You and your lovesick craziness! You know, _Stealthy, _ I oughta shock ya right – ACHOOOO!" Cynder sneezed hard, snot flying out of her nose. Cali grimaced.

"Yeah, come on, shock me now," Stealth Elf taunted, waving a hand teasingly in front of the undead's face. Cali shook her head.

"Even though it might seem very mild now, I suggest you rest. You three won't be getting over it too soon, and, trust me, this will only get worse. It will be absolute misery. If you want to lessen the…um…pain…you'll take my advice and sleep now." Hex waved it off, her pride insulted.

"Yeah, yeah. Us undeads are tough! Right, Cynder?"

Unfortunately, Cynder had fallen asleep.

Hex groaned.

TWO HOURS LATER OR SO

Stealth Elf, Cynder, and Hex were lying on the cots inside that same tent, all three suffering from a severe chill. Even though it was (according to Hugo) supposed to be a "bright and sunshiny day," they all felt as if it were close to ten degrees inside the hot and rather humid tent.

Just as they were about to doze off again, a hand poked through the tent flap, and bright summer sunlight shone through. As if they were vampires, the three recoiled from the sudden change in lighting.

"Relax, it's just me!" Flameslinger laughed, looking at the expressions on their faces. "Paranoid bunch of vampires…" Stealth Elf threw a blade at him, which narrowly missed his ear. He returned with a cold look, not forgetting that she was the one who had tortured and nearly killed him. As if to prove his point, the white bandages on his hand and neck seemed to stand out even more in the dim lighting.

"Don't forget me!" Said Spyro, pushing aside the tent flap and marching in.

"And me!" Added Zap.

"And m- hey! Why am I ALWAYS last?"

"Quit whining," Zap gurgled. Drobot sullenly sank to the ground and crossed his front legs in a "hmph!" kind of expression. Which looked kind of weird on a small, tech-i-zized dragon.

"So…..how are you guys? I mean, apart from the fact that you're kinda dy-"

Fortunately at that point, Drobot slapped his claw over Spyro's mouth, so that "dying" sounded more like "Blygring". Cynder arched her brow, having absolutely no idea what he had meant to say.

"Wow. And I thought _we _were the sick ones." Drobot's mouth fell open in anger.

"Well, _excuse me, _but _we're _not the ones with pneumonia!"

"It's called the flu!" Spyro yelled.

"You're getting it wrong! It's pneumonia!"

"Maybe Flameslinger was right, you _do _need to install an extra brain in that suit! IT'S THE FLU!"

Cynder rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets tighter around her body. She would be in here for a pretty long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this chapter was okay, for me it wasn't as fun to write (or maybe that's just me :P) <strong>

**Chapter ten will be coming soon, I think!**

**- Severina**


End file.
